1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for performing real object detection and control Using a Virtual Reality Head Mounted Display System, and more particularly, but not limited to, when the real object and control are detected, such as hand presence and gestures in a virtual reality environment.
In most virtual reality (VR) applications, intuitive exploration of virtual worlds and natural interaction play important roles. Therefore, it is highly desirable that users get visual feedback about their body in a virtual environment. Such visual feedback has various benefits to incorporate a realistic visualization of an articulated virtual body in a virtual reality environment, which can be controlled in real-time by the users' physical movements and viewed from an egocentric perspective.
However, the most natural way, such as using bare hands to operate a graphical user interface (GUI) in the virtual reality environment or touch virtual objects in the VR environment are not yet popular. The major VR head mounted display (HMD) (also referred to as VR headset or VR goggle) systems in the current market do not have an intelligent and efficient way for user operation. Most of them are still using a bulky gamepad controller, touch pad, head rotation, etc.